


All I Hear

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, F/M, M/M, Nick has no sympathy, drunk!Greg has no filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg turns twenty-one. His friends and boyfriend treat him to a special night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Hear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So, I am officially more than halfway finished with this series. WooHoo! Despite having no power for the last week (and I never, never, never wanna repeat that experience again. It was NOT fun), I managed to finish this one! I filled up half a composition notebook and used up a pen finishing this!

“Hey.” Ella hugged Nick as he reached her. “How was your flight?”

“It was good. Where’s Greg?”

“Hoj. Does not know you’re coming.” She grinned at Nick’s look. “We thought it would be more fun if it was a surprise. Anyway, Archie is keeping him busy. Despite us not doing the present thing normally, I suspect they’re looking for a camera right now.”

“That’s right; your birthday was the third. Happy belated birthday,” Nick remembered.

“Thanks. So anyway. Greg wants to go out tonight. Drinking and karaoke was his request I believe. I have no idea if that’s going to change when he sees you. But you realize he’s probably going to jump you no matter where we are when he _does_ see you, right?”

Nick grinned. “He wouldn’t be Greg if he didn’t.”

Ella grinned back. “No. He wouldn’t be.”

 

 

 

Greg sighed as Archie examined the fiftieth camera in five hours. He knew it really hadn’t been that many, but it seemed like it and he was getting bored. “You know she’s gonna be happy with whichever one you choose,” he pointed out as Archie put it down and picked up the next one. “And I swear if you pick the first one we looked at…”

“I’m not going to pick the first one,” Archie answered absently as he turned the camera over to examine the base. He reached into his pocket for his cell as it beeped, digging it out, and checking the message. “Come on. Ella finished her errand.”

“After all that, you’re not gonna buy a camera?” Greg whined as he followed Archie out of the store.

“Oh, I already got Ella a camera. I was just checking to be sure I got the right one,” Archie answered.

“So why are you attempting to distract me?” Greg asked as he got into Archie’s car.

“Who said I’m distracting you?” Archie replied.

“Dude, you do not lie nearly as well as Ella. What is she up to? What’s she planning?”

“Can you just trust me that it’s nothing bad?” Archie responded.

Greg slouched in his seat. “Fine.”

“And we’ll be there soon. She’s at the diner.”

Archie pulled into the parking lot, both of them looking around for Ella’s Jeep. Greg spied it first; along with two very familiar heads. As soon as Archie pulled to a stop, Greg jumped out of the car; flinging himself towards the passenger. “ _Nicky!_ he yelled.

Nick laughed as he wrapped his arms around Greg, the two of them almost falling back into the Jeep from the force of Greg’s tackle. “Hey,” Nick had time to get out before Greg’s mouth found his.

Ella laughed as Archie joined her. “I warned him that Greg would probably jump him.”

“’Cause that was something I needed to see. Hey, Sanders, stop sucking his face,” Archie called.

Greg pulled back, but didn’t completely relinquish his hold on Nick. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you complaining?” Nick asked.

“Oh, hell, no.” Greg’s fingers dug into Nick’s hips as if the dark haired man was going to disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough. “Not at all.”

“Are you planning to molest Nick in my Jeep for the rest of the day?” Ella asked. “Or can we grab some food and make our plans for the evening?”

“You’re not gonna leave?” Greg questioned.

Nick cupped his face with a hand, then pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m staying for the weekend, darlin’. No need to worry that I’ll vanish.”

Reluctantly Greg turned Nick loose, moving back and hovering as Nick pulled himself out of the Jeep. “So is this what Archie was trying to keep from me?” Greg asked, latching onto Nick as soon as he was away from the Jeep.

“Hoj, let the poor man breathe,” Ella said, attempting to peel Greg off his boyfriend.

Greg only held on tighter. “No. My Nick.”

Archie rolled his eyes. “Oh, am I ever glad you never went through that stage, Ella.”

Greg laughed. “Hey, that’s not true. I remember plenty of times you two were sucking face when _I_ wanted to do something much more interesting.”

“Oh, really?” Nick managed to shift Greg’s hold so he wasn’t being choked by the blonde. “And what would that be?” He held up four fingers to the hostess as she opened her mouth and added, “A booth, please.”

Greg started to answer the question, then seemed to reconsider. “Never mind,” he finally said. “It was stupid shit.” He burrowed up against Nick’s side as they all slid into the booth. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

Nick squeezed Greg tightly against his side. “I wasn’t going to miss this if it was an option. But I did have some help.”

Ella spoke up, “Papa Olaf and Nana paid for half of Nick’s ticket. They wanted him here for you.”

“That’s why they were so willing for me to go out tonight,” Greg guessed.

“Part of it, yes. But they also figured you’d want to use that brand new ID,” Ella answered.

Greg grinned. “So I should be really glad they’re sound sleepers?”

Ella shrugged. “It’s probably the only night you won’t get in trouble for coming home trashed.”

“So that’s the plan then?” Nick asked dubiously. “Get Greg drunk?”

“I think it’s a bit more intricate than that,” Archie replied.

“Karaoke should be involved,” Greg explained.

“I’m gonna regret this, aren’t I?” Nick groaned.

“Nah, this can’t be any worse than senior prank,” Greg answered. “And the cops didn’t even get called that time.”

Nick just shook his head. “I’m not even going to ask.”

Ella reached across the table to pat Nick’s hand. “It’s probably best if you don’t. So Archie’s gonna be our DD, provided we don’t get too sloppy drunk. Right, babe? Do we want to split up for a bit and meet at Hoj’s later to head out?”

“Question from the birthday boy? How are Nick and I getting anywhere? Considering neither of us have a car here?”

“Well, either I can drop you or…” Ella grinned. “Nick, can you drive a stick?”

Nick choked on the water he’d just taken a sip of. “I. Ah. What?”

“Oh. God. You’ve been exposed to Greg, frat boys, or both for too long. That was _not_ a euphemism. My Jeep’s a five-speed and Greg hasn’t mastered it yet. I’d rather he didn’t strip my transmission,” Ella explained.

“Right. Sure. I knew that,” Nick tried to cover. “And, yes, I know how to drive a manual. That’s all we have on the ranch.”

“Okay, so why don’t you guys take my Jeep,” Ella started as Greg whispered in Nick’s ear, “I know what to do with _your_ stick.”

Resolutely, Nick ignored him, saying, “That sounds fine, Ella. And you two will meet us?”

Ella clearly knew Greg had said _something_ but like Nick, she ignored it to continue, “Yes, we’ll meet you. Say seven? We’ll grab a late dinner and then head for Pitch.”

“Sounds good.” Nick held up a finger. “But, Ella? No glitter this time.”

“Aw, not even for your boy’s birthday?” she asked.

Nick just glared at her in answer.

“Fine.” She sighed. Digging her keys out of her pocket, she handed them across the table to him. “See you two at seven.”

“See y’all later,” Nick agreed. He turned to Greg after they had left. “Do you want to stay here for a bit or…?”

Greg grinned in response as he nudged Nick out of the booth. “We could go back to the house and I can show you _my_ stick handling.”

Nick groaned. “Not if you keep up the bad puns. And not if your Nana and Papa are there.”

“Nick, we’ve had this discussion how many times? Nana and Papa know we have sex. As long as we’re careful, they’re okay with it.”

Nick looked up from familiarizing himself with the Jeep’s controls. “G, we can have this discussion as many times as you want, but I’m not comfortable making love with you where either of our parents can hear us. And you are _loud_.” He sighed when he saw Greg’s expression. “What?”

“You said ‘making love’,” Greg repeated.

Nick looked at him in confusion. “Uh, yeah? What else would you call it?”

“I said ‘have sex’,” Greg repeated slowly, “and you said ‘making love’.”

“I know, G,” Nick replied patiently. “What is wrong with you?”

Greg threw himself across the space between them, almost impaling himself on the gear shift. “Nothing! I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Nick told him with a laugh. “Crazy man. Get back in your seat so I can drive, okay?”

The blonde obeyed, bouncing as he did so, and muttering to himself. Nick shook his head, but smiled as Greg reached across and laid a hand on his thigh. “I love you,” Greg repeated again.

Figuring it was just one of his clingy moments, Nick squeezed the hand on his thigh. “Love you, too, G,” he assured the blonde. “Which way?”

Without moving his hand, Greg proceeded to direct Nick towards his house. This was already turning out to be the best birthday ever.

 

 

Nick lay back on the bed, watching as Greg discarded shirt after shirt. “G, we’re going out with _your_ friends. I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be okay with whatever you decide to wear.”

Greg crossed the room, straddling Nick’s legs before kneeling over them on the bed. “But this is the first time I’ve gone out _legally_ with you. And by that I mean where we both can drink and I just… This is important, Nick.”

Nick ran his hands up Greg’s bare sides, smiling as the blonde shivered at his touch. “I get that it’s important to you, darlin’. But I think you look just as hot in the first shirt as the fifteenth.”

“So I should stop dithering and put a shirt on before Ella…”

“Walks in and says oh my god I did not need to see that?” Ella asked.

Without turning, Greg pitched a shirt at her. “It’s your own fault for walking in without knocking,” he retorted.

She stuck her tongue out in response. “At least you aren’t buck naked or in flagrante delecté. But why aren’t you dressed?”

“I don’t know what to wear,” Greg wailed. “Save me, Mama Ella.”

Ella rolled her eyes as she picked through the shirts Greg had discarded. “What have we discussed about you calling me ‘Mama Ella’?”

“Don’t under pain of death?” Greg guessed.

“Good boy.” She selected a forest green shirt, eyed it, him, and then snapped her fingers at him. “Get off Nick and come put this on.”

“Should I be worried at how fast he obeys you?” Nick asked as Greg hastened to follow her orders.

Ella laughed. “That’s sixteen years of conditioning so I’m not sure it’s haste or good training.”

Nick shook his head as he went to his suitcase and unearthed a carefully packed box. Opening it, he checked the creases before setting the hat on his head. “So where are we going for dinner?”

“Well, now I just feel stupid suggesting Longhorn,” Ella said.

“Why? I don’t have anything against them,” Nick answered.

“You in your cowboy hat and your…” She waved a hand at him. “And, Hoj,” the hand waved at her friend, then smacked him when she realized he was staring at Nick. “Stop drooling.”

“I have my very own cowboy for my birthday,” Greg said as seriously as he could manage.

“Yes, well, go tell your grandparents we’re all going out,” Ella ordered, “or we’ll leave you home.” Greg pouted, but after a brief kiss from Nick went to do her bidding. “So Hoj might have a thing for cowboys,” Ella explained when she was sure he was out of hearing.

Nick grinned. “You know. I may have noticed that when I took him horseback riding when he visited me.”

“You got Hoj. My Hoj. On a horse?” Ella demanded.

“Not very happily I’ll admit, but he did go. And there were… other aspects he enjoyed.”

“I’ll just bet,” Ella said. “So. Dinner?”

“Was he serious about karaoke?”

“I’m afraid so.”

 

 

Pitch was not exactly what Nick had been expecting. It was less seedy for one thing. Clearly the other three had been there before, on nights that didn’t require ID, as they made their way confidently through the crowd. Finally they found a table not too far from the stage that emptied out just as they reached it. Ella and Archie quickly sat down at it before sending Nick and Greg to get drinks.

“So what do you want for your first official drink?” Nick asked when they got to the bar.

Greg grinned wickedly before looking Nick over. “Well,” he answered, leaning close to Nick, “since I already got my [Cowboy](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drinkj19i959.html).” He turned to the bartender, who’d been watching them with interest. “I’d like a [Blowjob](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink11244.html).”

“ID, please?” the bartender replied.

Grinning widely now, Greg pulled out his wallet and presented his license with a flourish. “That is so very awesome,” he confided to Nick.

“It wears off after the first couple of times,” Nick replied, adding his, Ella’s, and Archie’s orders to Greg’s. Without prompting, he proffered IDs for the three of them.

“So how do they know you aren’t using the IDs for someone underage?” Greg asked as they carried the drinks back to the table.

“They carded us when we came in, G,” Nick pointed out. “Carding us again at the bar was just being through.”

Greg seemed to consider this for a minute, the knocked back half his drink; making a face. “Okay, I like a real Blowjob better,” he declared before finishing off the drink.

Ella and Nick laughed as Archie gagged. “I did _not_ need to know that,” he declared. “Greg, we’ve talked about you sharing!”

“That was overshare?” Greg asked as if confused. “How was that overshare? I just said blowjobs; not giving or giving Nick ones, although I…”

Nick clapped a hand over his mouth before he could continue his train of thought. “All right, let’s cut off the verbal right there. You wanna stick with shots? Or switch to beer?”

Greg considered this as Ella and Archie leaned their heads together, whispering as much as they were able through the group of girls slaughtering ‘I Will Survive’ onstage. Ella popped to her feet as Greg opened his mouth to answer the question. “I’ll be right back,” she declared.

“Get my song, ‘kay, Ells?” Greg asked.

“Sure, Hoj.” Ella waved over her shoulder as she headed towards the sign-ups.

Greg turned back to Nick once they’d left. “Are you going to sing for me?”

“I don’t sing, G,” Nick protested.

“You do, too,” Greg replied. “I’ve heard you. And I _like_ your singing.”

Nick leaned over and whispered to him, “So I’ll give you a private show later, darlin’,” before adding in a louder voice, “but I’m not singing in public.”

“But, Nicky,” Greg whined, pouting at him. “It’s my birthday.”

“No.” Nick kissed him firmly on his pouting lip. “Means no.”

Ella chuckled as Greg slouched back in his seat. “And here Hoj thought his pout could gain him everything,” she commented as a trio of drinks were set down in front of Greg.

“It gains him a lot of things,” Nick pointed out, running his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Greg’s neck. “But I don’t sing in public. And I only sing for a few people.”

“And Hoj is one of them? That’s so sweet,” Ella replied.

“Yeah. I guess so,” Nick answered, a blush just visible in the light of the bar.

Greg grinned smugly. “See? My Nick.”

Ella rolled her eyes at that. “Whatever. Drink, birthday boy. You’re number five on the docket.”

“And what are you singing?” Nick asked as Greg quickly downed two of the three shots in front of him.

“You’ll see,” Greg answered. “Damn, Ella. What the hell were those?”

“[Black Orgasm](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink1301.html), [Double Shot from Hell](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink11505.html), and the last one is [Fuck You](http://www.drinksmixer.com/drink3684.html),” Ella answered. “Drink, Hoj.”

Habit had Greg obeying her and he tossed back the shot, blinking as he set the glass back down. “I think my head is spinning,” he said.

“Feel like you’re gonna puke?” Nick asked.

“Nope,” he declared after a moment’s consideration, “but my head is definitely spinning. Or the room is.”

The three more sober people at the table exchange looks. Archie had switched to soda after the first shot Nick brought him and Ella and Nick were still nursing their first beers. “Maybe you should slow down a little,” Archie suggested.

“Yeah,” Nick agreed. “We don’t want to have to end your night early.”

“Yeah,” Greg agreed after a minute. “Okay.”

“How ‘bout a soda, darlin’?” Nick asked. “Or somethin’ to eat?”

“How ‘bout a kiss?” Greg replied.

“I can do that.” Nick tipped his hat back and wrapped a hand around the nape of Greg’s neck, drawing him in close. “Love you, darlin’,” he whispered before he kissed the other man deeply.

“You won’t sing in public, but you’re perfectly okay with doing that,” Ella commented when they came up for air. “Not that I’m objecting.”

Nick’s blush deepened. “That’s a little _more_ than I normally do in public.”

“So clearly the booze is getting to you, too,” Ella commented.

“Or something like that,” Nick answered with a smile. “So what song are you singing, G?”

“Um. You’ll see.” Greg ducked his head and reached for the soda that someone had ordered for him.

“Oh, so it’s that way?” Nick asked leaning towards him.

“Hey. Hey. No.” Greg backed away. “You can’t. No. Nick!”

Nick grabbed his shirt as he almost tumbled out of the chair. “Hey, I’m just teasing, G. Come mere.”

“Clearly I’m a little more wasted than I thought,” Greg replied as he blinked and Nick hauled him back into his chair.

“Do we need to cut you off, Sanders?” Archie asked.

“It’s my birthday, Johnson,” Greg responded. “Nothing is getting cut off.” He giggled. “Hey, I just realized. You’re Johnson. And you have a Johnson!”

“And on that note, we have reached the limit of what Greg should drink,” Ella announced.

The other two laughed at Greg’s disgruntled face. He crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. “I’m not talking to either of you for a while,” he declared.

“Aw don’t be that way, darlin’,” Nick protested.

“Oh, please don’t start sucking up to him,” Archie begged.

“Hoj,” you’re singing next,” Ella broke in before the boys could start bickering.

“All right.” Greg hopped to his feet, leaned over to kiss Nick, and plucked his hat off his head. “I’mma borrow this for a bit.”

“Greg! That’s my hat!” Nick yelped, but Greg had already danced away with a wiggle and a wink.

Nick fell back into his chair as Ella slid a shot across the table towards him. “Here. You might need this.”

Nick eyed her and then the shot. “What. Is he planning?”

“Just drink. And remember you love him and it’s his birthday,” she answered.

“Ella, that’s really not helping me feel…” Nick started, then stopped as a very familiar _DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA  
DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_ started. He groaned as he realized what song Greg had picked. “Oh, he didn’t.”

Ella grinned, turning around as Greg started the song, changing some of the lyrics to fit his situation. Nick sank lower into his chair as the blonde started the chorus, the changes more noticeable there and a grin wide on his face,  
 _Cause I saddle up my horse_  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the boys  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the boys say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Nick was shaking his head and grinning, having recovered from some of his embarrassment, when Greg rejoined them as the next person started her song. “So what’dya think?” Greg asked as he dropped into his chair. “Gonna let me ‘Save a Horse’?”

“You think there’s a cowboy around here for you to ride?” Nick asked in response.

Greg grabbed the shot that Nick hadn’t drunk, drowning it quickly, and leaned over. “Oh, I think I could manage to find one,” he purred.

Nick coughed in response and Ella said, “And on that note, let’s get the two of you out of here.”

Greg continued to hum as Nick steered him towards the exit. When they got outside the blonde turned; throwing himself at Nick. The dark haired man had just enough time to brace himself and to get his hands up to catch Greg before he almost knocked both of them over. “Gonna take me home and let me ride ‘em, cowboy?” Greg asked, sliding his hands down and grabbing Nick’s ass.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Nick replied, trying to wiggle out of Greg’s grasp.

“But, Nicky, it’s my birthday,” Greg whined.

“And you, darlin’, are smashed,” Nick pointed out.

“I am per-per-per ab-so-. I am sober!” Greg declared.

“Really?” Nick asked, pushing Greg gently off him. “Stand up on your own and walk a straight line.”

Greg giggled. “Even if I hadn’t been drinking, I couldn’t walk a straight line. Know why?”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Nick deadpanned.

“’Cause I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love with a wonderful guy,” Greg sang, throwing his arms around Nick again.

“Okay, birthday boy, into the car.” Nick peeled him off enough that he could turn Greg and shove him gently into the car. Greg grabbed his hand as he tumbled into the back seat and yanked Nick after him. For a few minutes, they were confusing tangle of limbs and body parts before Nick managed to shove Greg off of him. He grabbed a handful of shirt and hauled the blonde upright, prompting a yelp from Greg and a giggle from Ella, who’d turned around to watch them attempt to straighten themselves out. “Sit. Stay,” Nick ordered.

“Woof,” Greg responded.

Nick rolled his eyes as Ella giggled again and he reached over to buckle Greg in. “Archie, you wanna take us back to his grandparents?” he asked as he snapped his own seatbelt, then reached over to tangle his fingers with Greg’s.

“You gonna be able to handle him on your own?” Ella asked as Archie nodded and headed in the right direction.

“Yeah. It’ll be fine,” Nick assured her. “I don’t think he’ll be awake long after I get him horizontal.”

Greg perked up at his words. “We going to bed?”

“When we get back to the house, darlin’.” Nick realized that somehow Greg had held onto his hat through everything. “Am I getting my hat back?”

“My hat now.” Greg grinned; clearly rather proud of himself.

“Don’t even try to take it from him, Nick,” Ella advised. “He’s like a little kid when he decides something is his and he clearly missed the lesson on sharing in kindergarten.”

“Don’t I know it,” Nick said ruefully. “Six of my shirts, a sweatshirt. Hell me as far as he’s concerned.”

“Are you really complaining?” Ella asked.

Nick knew there was more to her question than face value. “No,” he answered softly, looking at Greg, who was being surprisingly quiet. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Good.” Ella leaned between the seats to kiss Greg on the lips as Archie pulled to a stop. “Happy birthday, Hoj. I’ll see you tomorrow if you feel up to brunch.”

“Happy birthday, man,” Archie added.

“Good night, guys,” Nick said, unbuckling them both and tugging Greg until he slid across the seat.

Greg stumbled a little as they made their way up the walk, but he seemed to be moving better. Nick was hoping that meant he was sobering up. At least that was his hope until Greg plastered himself against Nick’s back as the other man put the key into the lock. “Gonna let me ride my cowboy now?” Greg whispered in his ear.

“Greeeg,” Nick groaned. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

“I want you to want me. I need you to need me,” Greg sang in a low voice.

Nick turned, backing Greg up against the door he’d just closed and pinning him there. “I do, darlin’. I always do, but you’ve been drinking…”

Greg snorted. “You can’t really think my judgment is compromised. It’s not like we haven’t screwed around before.”

Nick pressed his mouth to Greg’s, moaning as Greg immediately opened to him. “You make it very difficult to do the right thing,” he whispered.

“So don’t.”

“Let’s go upstairs,” Nick said, instead of answering him directly.

Greg grinned, clearly thinking he’d won the argument, and headed for the stairs.

By the time they made it to his room; his shirt was unbuttoned and he’d lost both shoes and one sock. Nick simply pointed to the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he said. “Why don’t you finish with your shirt?”

Returning from the bathroom with a glass of water, he discovered Greg had stripped off his shirt and managed to unbutton his jeans. Nick smiled at the sight the blonde made sprawled inelegantly on the bed in his undone jeans, one sock, and Nick’s cowboy hat. Shaking his head, Nick crossed the room to him. “Here. Drink this.”

“Don’t want water.” Greg wrapped his hands in Nick’s t-shirt, trying to pull the other man down on top of him. “Want you.”

“Drink the water, G,” Nick replied patiently. “If you drink it, I’ll kiss you.”

“That’s it?” Greg asked, even as he accepted the glass and began to chug it.

Nick glanced downward. “G, the spirit is very willing, but the flesh appears not at all interested. And I rather like reciprocation.”

Greg followed his line of sight. “Well, that’s just not fair.”

“It’s called booze, darlin’.” Nick took the empty glass from him. “Want your kiss for being a good boy?”

“I’d much rather be a bad boy,” Greg replied with a half-hearted leer.

“Tomorrow,” Nick promised. Leaning farther down, he pressed a kiss to Greg’s lips, smiling at the pout the blonde had when he straightened up. “I said a kiss for now.”

“That wasn’t a kiss. That was a peck. A a bus. A brushing of lips. Something I might give Nana or a n…” Greg was still protesting when Nick tilted his head to the side and zeroed in on the skin just below his carotid pulse. Nick sucked hard and long enough to leave a vivid mark, then bit down gently before releasing the skin. Greg’s brown eyes were glazed over when Nick straightened up and could look him in the eye again. After a minute, Greg blinked, then said, “The flesh might not be so unwilling now.”

Nick cracked a smile at that, but shook his head. “Go to sleep, G.”

Greg flopped an arm over his head, finally dislodging the hat. “What kinda world is it where I can’t even get my super-hot boyfriend to have sex with me on my twenty-first birthday?”

“The kind where you get smashed on said birthday,” Nick replied. He tapped Greg’s hip. “Lift.”

Greg followed directions, letting Nick strip his jeans off him. “And yet he gets me naked!”

Nick stripped off his own clothes before crawling into bed on the other side. “Come mere, octo-boy,” he said. “If you wanna put clothes on. Be my guest.” He was quiet for a few minutes as Greg got himself arranged to his satisfaction. Then abruptly he realized something had been different. “Greg? Is there something on your hip?”

“Hmmm?” Greg answered, already sounding half-asleep.

“Greg? _What’s_ on your hip?”

“Oh. Ella’s birthday present.”

“Greg. What. Is. It?”

“Huh?” Greg raised his head a bit and looked at Nick in confusion. “It’s a tattoo. It’s no big deal.”

“Your female best friend bought you a tattoo on your hip for your birthday. On. Your. _Hip!_ And you don’t think that’s a little weird?”

“Are you mad at me?” Greg asked.

Nick sighed, then took a deep breath. “If it was anyone but you, G. No, I’m a little freaked out, but no, not mad.” He paused. “What is…?” He looked down and realized Greg had finally lost his battle with the alcohol and passed out. “I guess I’ll find out tomorrow. Love ya, G. Happy birthday.”

 

 

Greg groaned and cracked one eye open, immediately slamming it shut again. “Find something to kill me with, Nicky,” he begged.

“Nope. I kinda like you. Even half-dead. Come on. Up and at ‘em,” Nick replied, not bothering to lower his voice.

“Little quieter?” Greg asked.

“Nope. You play, you pay. You gotta learn sometime. At least you just have me. I had fifteen frat brothers bugging me the first time I woke up hungover.”

Greg rolled over, moaning as the change in position jostled his head. “Why isn’t your head threatening rebellion?”

“’Cause I didn’t drink that much last night. Come on. Go shower and take something. It’ll help.”

“Gonna join me? Make sure I don’t slip and fall?”

“I already took my shower, G. And I’m sure I’ll hear you if you fall.”

Greg grumbled, stretching on the bed and being careful not to jar his head. “Didn’t say you needed to do anything other than get in the shower with me. And get wet.” He paused as if considering it. “Mmm, wet Nicky.”

“No, Greg,” Nick told him. “I know that look.”

Greg pouted in response. “You know you aren’t that much older than me. Why do you have to be so serious?”

“Two seconds ago you were complaining that your head hurt,” Nick pointed out, even as he crossed the room and lay down next to Greg.

“Well, it does, but I’m sure a few endorphins will help,” Greg answered.

Nick nuzzled the mark he’d left on Greg’s neck the night before. “I’m sure they would, but the answer is still no.”

“Nic-ky,” Greg whined a little.

“No, darlin’. Shower. Aspirin. Then we’ll go meet your friends.”

“How about shower, aspirin, and then cuddling in bed?” Greg bargained.

“And why should I agree to that? You’ll just try to turn it into sex.”

“How ‘bout if I swear on my Boy Scout honor that I won’t molest you? Not even a little. Unless you start something first.”

“You. Were a Boy Scout?” Nick asked incredulously.

“Eagle Scout even. Hey, why is that the part you question and not that I won’t molest you?”

“Because you won’t be able to keep your hands to yourself, G.” Nick leaned over and kissed him briefly. “You never can. I didn’t say I was complaining. Go shower, darlin’.”

“And we’ll stay here?” Greg questioned.

“If that’s what you really want; yes, we’ll stay here. But you have to tell Ella.”

“Where’s my phone?” Greg scrambled around on the table next to his bed, finally coming up with the phone. Flopping down on his back, he groaned as the movement jarred his head. He dialed Ella as he nudged Nick, trying to get the other man to make room for him. “Hey, Ells,” he said after a moment.

Nick waited until Greg seemed immersed in his conversation, then carefully began to edge the sheet covering Greg lower. At first Greg didn’t appear to notice what was going on. Then, as Nick got the sheet almost to his pelvic line, he said, “Apparently my boyfriend thinks he’s sneaky. Can I talk to you later?” Ella must have replied in the affirmative because he set the phone back on the table and rolled towards Nick, asking, “What are you doing?”

“Just trying to see.”

“Uh, Nick? You’ve see it all. And you don’t have to be sneaky about it.”

“I haven’t seen the tattoo Ella got you,” Nick replied softly.

“Oh.” Greg paused. “Yeah. I kinda forgot to tell you about that.” He held onto the sheet for a minute. “Now I don’t want you to be mad, okay?”

“I already told you I wasn’t mad. A little freaked out that Ella bought you a tattoo, but not mad.”

“Um, yeah, but you haven’t _seen_ it,” Greg responded. “So just. No yelling, okay? I still have a headache.”

“Greg, what did you…” Nick stopped as Greg pulled the sheet the rest of the way down, revealing a multicolored strand inked into the pale skin of his hip. After a moment, Nick realized it was actually two strands looping over and around each other, completely intertwined. Tentatively he reached out, his fingers hovering over the ink. “Can I?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Greg answered softly. “It’s healed. I actually had it done a couple of months ago. Now I know why Ella insisted it get started early.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Nick told him.

“It’s us.”

“What?” Nick looked up from where he’d been watching his finger trace around and around the strands.

“It’s us,” Greg repeated. When Nick still looked confused, he elaborated, “Well, not exactly. I mean. I was thinking I wanted to get our DNA profiles, but that would be weird and confusing because DNA isn’t just one thing and it’s long and involved and it would probably take up like half my body. But DNA is cool and I wanted to get a strand and then I wanted something that was you and me and I guess it’s more symbolic than anything…”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.” Greg watched as Nick sat up, staring at him for a minute, although his hand didn’t move from Greg’s hip. “Nick, please, say something.”

“You gotta give me a minute here. It’s not something you hear every day.”

“But are you mad at me?”

“No. No. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it, G. I mean you have… You tattooed… Where did you even get… Never mind I don’t want to know.”

Greg started to slide out of bed. “I’m gonna go shower and then I guess I’ll call Ella back and tell her we’ll meet her and Archie after all.”

Nick grabbed his wrist before he could get too far, tugging gently until he tumbled back into bed. “Hey. Unless you changed your mind, I’m still in agreement with our deal. You just gotta give me a little time to wrap my head around your new body art.” He pressed a kiss to Greg’s lips, before leaning further down and kissing the tattoo. “Go shower and then come back to bed,” he said and gently pushed Greg in the right direction.

Greg grinned when he got to the bathroom door. “Hey, Nick? You can use whatever means you deem necessary to get used to my new tattoo,” he said before shutting himself in the bathroom.

Nick groaned as he flopped back on the bed. Life around Greg was definitely never dull.

 

 

 

 


End file.
